James & Lily Vs Edward & Bella
by MissMysteriousFalls
Summary: I was reading a few Harry Potter vs Twilight debates and because I specialize on James and Lily fanfics, I wondered why not give my own reason to why Harry Potter is better?


Why Harry Potter can beat Twilight Any Day.

- Lily isn't confused about her relationship. She knows who she likes and stays faithful to him. Unlike a certain Bella who can't decide between Edward or Jacob.

- Lily and James have super-babies that kill dark wizards. Bella and Edward can only have one baby who is stuck with a hormonal teenager for the rest of her life, who also happens to have kissed the child's mother.

- Lily is a red-head with green eyes. The fun part about that? In the early centuries when witches were believed to be real – this was one way to spot them out.

- James has a unique appearance much like Lily. He's got messy hair which in a muggle high school is often classified to the jock cliques. But then again he's got lopsided glasses which fits into the 'nerd' category. He's strange mix of both and to add to that he's got the whole 'mischevious rule breaker' thing going on. What's not to love?

Edward is the typical 'sexy' guy. Bronze hair? Dyed. Eyes that range to three different colours? Unoriginal. And he's freakishly tall next to Bella. Major height difference? Awkward.

- James can play Quidditch on a broomstick. Edward plays baseball when there's thunder. Once again, talk about unoriginal.

- Lily and James have an interesting history together. The rivalry in their early years that changed (on James' part) to obsession then stalking and finally love. And her constant refusing to go out with him made him even more determined to make her his. Cute, no? And then you know their love is real. JKR didn't even write a story about their relationship but from the little information we're given to by her we can conclude they really did love each other and feel a sense of loyalty and faithfulness.

Edward said he'd comb the world for her but I think we all know he'd only do it because she reeks of apples and he likes smelling people. He wouldn't actually do anything for her because he doesn't really love her.

- James has an admirable personality. He's a notorious rule breaker with a good sense of humor. He's an inspiration to prankers like Fred & George Weasley and most of all he's loyal. Its stated that he'd die than rather betray his friends. He has an overinflated ego which bodes well with Lily who helped him get rid of it and he's charming when he wants to be. He's shown to have many flaws but in his case the good outweighs the bad.

Edward has got it all wrong, he thinks he's being unselfish but in reality he is. He's commited crimes and frankly speaking, he doesn't seem to be ashamed of it. His sense of humor? I don't think there is any compared to the Marauders. He doesn't trust. He doesn't show signs of loyalty. He's like the typical Mary Sue except in a boy version. Edward leaves Bella to "protect" her. How does that work? It doesn't! James was completely faithful to Lily even when she said she'd rather kiss the giant squid.

- James does not bribe, steal, murder, etc. Edward does.

- James can transfigure himself into a magnificent stag. Edward turns into a bat. (Well, he doesn't but he IS a vampire)

- James shows up in a picture. Edward is invisible.

- Lily is the female counterpart to James. She is a Doe. (You know that because of the Patronus). They are meant to be together. Edward is a bat and Bella is a Swan. They don't mix.

- Renesmee only gets her looks and skills 'cause of her daddy's vampire abilities. Harry gets his looks from his dad and his mother's brilliant emerald green eyes, he does not attain his power from inheritance, but he is a SUPER BABY.

- Lily remained loyal to James. Bella cheated on Edward with Jacob.

- James is a MARAUDER. Edward is just someone who lives forever and ever.

- James has two VERY loyal friends who would die for him. Nobody (except Bella) would die for Edward. How could they? They're all vampires.

- [Taken from Minime] Bella is the meekest, most passive, lifeless, anti-feminist heroine in any novel for the past two hundred years. Lily, on the other hand, is a kick-arse amazing, talented, strong, feisty character who wouldn't have put up with being molested by her 'friend'; instead, she kicked Snape to the kerb when she realised that he was a bit of a shady character... yet Bella carried on draping herself all over Jacob, even after he MOLESTED her!

- Edward is so emotional and needy, where as James is the typical Gryffindor. [Noble, Brave, etc etc]

- Edward is, like, _so_ handsome, and hot, and like, sexy! I mean, seriously, it's ridiculous. Whereas none of the HP characters are described that way... they have more of a sense of realism about them, and, as such, are more easy to relate to. However, all of the characters that ARE described as good-looking (Sirius, Cedric, Lily, Ginny etc) are explored a bit deeper than just their looks... they actually _have _personality. (But let's face it, Stephenie Meyer doesn't really care about personality does she? She has got to be a pretty shallow person, if the most defining trait of all of her characters are that they are ridiculously good-looking.)

- As Bella is the classic Gothic heroine, all she does is get herself into trouble, and constantly needs saving from the big baddies. Bella is a complete Mary Sue. I don't care who tries to say that she has flaws. Being clumsy is hardly a flaw, when you consider the fact that Harry has a connection with the brain of an evil wizard intent on killing off half the world's population. JKR' heroines, on the other hand (Lily, Ginny, Hermione etc.) do a lot of the fighting and saving. They NEVER put themselves into compromising positions where they need to depend on their other half to save them.

- Bella and Edward are boring. Seriously, can you imagine how boring it would be to spend an evening with them? Edward would just sit there, brooding, alternating between raping Bella with his eyes or sniffing her underwear. And Bella... well, it would be more interesting to watch paint dry than to carry a conversation with her. But can you imagine spending some time with the Marauders? _That _would be fun. Illegaly sneaking out to Hogsmeade during school, going to the forbidden forest, etc.

- Lily dies to protect someone she loved. Bella constantly tried to die protecting people she loved but failed every time. She can't even do that right. [I liked this best]

- Edward is a bloody coward. I don't think he'd save Renesmee or Bella when in danger, but he probably would cause he'd cheat and use his freaking abilities. Now, James. Does anyone remember his courage when he stood up against Voldemort 3 TIMES and took Lily to run with Harry? He gave up his own life for his family. He didn't even have his wand whilst fighting but he still stood firm on his feet and tried to stall time. Now THAT is love and courage.

- Lily and James have personalities. They're not downright ugly but they're not models either. They each have an aspect to them that attracts their fans. For example green eyes and red hair are an odd combination aren't they? They also signify a witch. It makes her more interesting but JK never said she was the prettiest girl in school. Now, James has messy hair and hazel eyes. What's not to like? But nobody ever admitted him to having the height of 6'11 or a body of a sculpture. JK left off the other details to let us imagine. And don't you think they make an awesome couple? I mean the two are so dynamic and imperfect that they just make it the more easier to love. They had fights no doubt and SO many flaws (Bullying, Temper, etc) but don't you see how JK made their personalities literally blend into each other? Lily keeps James in line while James is the only one who can make her laugh or cry as if her life depended on it. You can't say the same for Edward and Bella.

- [Taken from ScribbleX3] Twilight has a horrible plot whilst HP has an actual storyline, which has some great mysteries, like the Horcrux thing, for one.

- [Taken from Livelier] Edward is essentially made of rock. Yes, we all have our faults, but he's MADE OF STONE. Also, real men don't sparkle; they fight dark wizards.

- The plot could have been written better. The characters could have been shaped better. Edward could have been a badass vampire who fell in love with Bella as he got to know her. It shouldn't have been love at first sight and pages should not have been spent describing Edward's physique but creating more suspense, mystery, etc.

- Even though this is not relevant to the fic, Vampire Diaries could put a sock on Twilight any day. Damon Salvatore. Bad boy vampire suffering form having lost his love who happened to love his brother and was using him the whole time. Make you curious for more? Yes. Each episode of Vampire Diaries gets better by the next because more drama and mystery and suspense is added to it. It keeps the watchers questioning "Whats going to happen next?" Twilight doesn't do that.

- Twilight does not evoke feelings from the reader. It doesn't cause them to cry like I did when Dumbledore died or Sirius or Remus or Tonks or whatever. Stephanie Meyer is scared of displeasing her readers. She kills off only the bad guys. She doesn't add a sense of liveliness to her books. JKR isn't afraid of bringing about the death of good guys. And that is what makes us sympathize with Harry and his sufferings even more. Believe me, if Alice died in Twilight then I can bet you the book would make more money that it already has. Why? Because it will give us an insight onto how Bella deals with it. It will make us closer to her. It won't make us think of her as a dependant girl.


End file.
